


Safe and Sound

by Failmusical



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failmusical/pseuds/Failmusical
Summary: Все будет в порядке, Клем. Ты только просыпайся.
Relationships: Clementine & Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 4





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> я не не могу определиться между вайлет и луисом, я просто люблю их одинаково  
> ау где луис имеет язык а вайлет не выбрала вилку  
> и только клем села не на тот стул (соре)

— Эй, кто-нибудь- помогите, тут Клем-

Вайлет мигом выдергивает из полусна и она подрывается с уже насиженного места на наблюдательном посту — из леса громыхает железом, а голос уж больно походит на Эй-Джея, только он кричит как-то совсем не по-человечески, будто сейчас сорвет голос к чертям. И правда, это оказывается он, бежит со всех ног и с трудом катит перед собой тележку, которая громыхает так, словно он ее по камням тащит.

В тележке без движения лежит Клементина.

Без движения и, блять, без ноги.

Вайлет кричит что-то несвязное и выбегает за ворота, перехватывая у мелкого тележку — Клем еле дышит, ее лицо белее мела, а культя отвратно пахнет паленым мясом.

— Какого хуя произошло? — голос срывается, пока она несется в школу, и от запаха мяса нестерпимо тошнит.

— Я пытался- ее укусили, и я… — Эй-Джей задыхается от бега и слез, — Я отрубил ей ногу, я сделал все правильно, но-

Вайлет перестает слушать и сосредотачивает все свое внимание в ногах, в руках, сжимающих ручку, в едва видимом дыхании Клементины, которая сейчас выглядит настолько маленькой, что почти полностью помещается в эту проклятую громыхающую тележку.

Если ты умрешь, Клем, клянусь, я-

Из медкабинета на крики выбегает и Луис, и Руби, и Аасим — последний, конечно, успел там обосноваться, но сейчас Вайлет на это полностью насрать, пока Клем становится все бледнее с каждой секундой, и блядская культя продолжает сочиться сукровицей.

— Что за херня?! — Луис прижимает ладонь ко рту и бросается к Клементине, трогает ее лицо, ее руки, пока Руби бегает вокруг и пытается понять, что со всем этим вообще делать.

— А ну расступились все! — гаркнула она и сама присела к ней, тщательно рассмотрела ногу, трясущейся рукой не решаясь до нее дотронуться и глянула на Эй-Джея, — Это ты затянул?

Эй-Джей, все это время давящий всхлипы, кивает. Вайлет вздрагивает от осознания того, что ему, в сущности, действительно всего пять лет, и что он сейчас переживает больше всех их вместе взятых, ему, блять, пять лет, и ему пришлось отрубить ногу человеку, который о нем заботился всю жизнь. Вайлет не понимает, почему он не кричит и не беснуется по всему кабинету с воплями о том, чтоб срочно помогли Клем. Не понимает, но уважает. Эй-Джей стоит весь в кишках и наматывает на кулак сопли, но он сильнее их всех вместе взятых.

— Ты все правильно сделал. — выдыхает Руби, но легче никому не становится, — Без этого она бы быстро умерла. Сейчас, пока она в отключке, я могу только обработать и перевязать рану.

— С ней все будет хорошо? — озвучивает Луис за всех. Он кажется не в силах отпустить руку Клем. Вайлет сидит с другой стороны и не отрывает взгляда от слабо вздымающейся грудной клетки. Эй-Джей стоит позади и его ладонь сжимается у Клементины на плече.

— Я… — Руби опускает голову, — Я не могу знать. Ей нужно время. Она потеряла много крови.

Повисает тишина. Пока Аасим подает ей антисептик и чистые бинты, Вайлет кажется, будто весь мир остановился. Луис выглядит как потерянный щенок с этим его взглядом, напуганным и тревожным, и он, видимо, настолько же любит Клементину, насколько Вайлет.

Влюбленные придурки пытаются удержать самое дорогое, что у них есть. Звучит как анекдот, только ничего смешного тут нет, у них уже сложилась одна картина мира на троих: если стрелять, то в голову, если солнце, то янтарное, курчавое, стриженное неровно. А как по утрам просыпаться, если солнце не восходит? Если солнце умерло?

После того, как Клем перевязали, Луис берет её на руки, словно фарфоровую, и несёт в комнату. Вайлет не отстаёт ни на шаг, процессию завершает Эй-Джей, которому Тен уже дал чистую одежду. Он шмыгает носом и у него красные глаза, но никто не смеет ничего сказать.

Когда Вайлет молча берет скотч и приматывает руку Клементины к кровати, все молчат тоже.

Они не могут позволить себе быть наивными.

— Эй-Джей, тебе нужно отдохнуть. — Луис кладёт руку мальчику на плечо, но тот резким движением сбрасывает её и опускает голову.

— Я думал, я все сделал правильно. — почти возмущённо, будто бы с обидой произносит он. — Но Руби ничего не сказала! Я даже не знаю, будет ли с Клем все хорошо!

Луис беспомощно смотрит на Вайлет. Она вздыхает. Ей никогда не удавалось утешение, обычно она делает только хуже, чем есть.

— Она сильная. Ты же знаешь. — медленно говорит Ви, подбирая слова. — Мы все знаем.

— Если кто и сможет такое пережить, то это она. — Луис садится рядом с Вайлет на кровать. Она плечом чувствует его дублёнку.

— И что нам делать? — тихо бормочет Эй-Джей, садясь к ним третьим. Клем на соседней кровати дышит спокойно и ровно, её культя перевязана чистыми белыми бинтами, и всем почему-то кажется, что самое страшное позади.

— Можем перекинуться в картишки, пока она спит, а потом, когда она проснется, мы скажем «хей, мы проиграли твою ногу в казино». — пытается пошутить Луис. Вайлет бьёт острым локтем его под ребра и тот сгибается пополам. — Ай-яй, понял, без шуток.

Вайлет правда думает, что он придурок, каких свет не видывал. Но без него было бы намного тяжелее. По крайней мере, она точно слышала, как Эй-Джей коротко хихикнул себе в кулак.

Так и проходят дни: Вайлет работает вдвое больше и таскает в комнату всякие безделушки, чтобы как-то оживить её, Луис называет её сорокой и ночами сидит вместе с Эй-Джеем, проверяя у Клем температуру, пока рядом сопит уставшая за день Ви. Они становятся самым слаженным тандемом во всем Техасе Два, так что Руби умиленно пялится на них из аасимовских медвежьих объятий, а Митч зовёт их никак иначе, как «две последние клетки мозга этого цирка».

Эй-Джей все чаще просто забирает тарелку с едой и уходит к себе, чтобы быть рядом с Клем, а Луис и Вайлет себе такого позволить не могут — без Клементины тут всем заправляют они, и охотой, и рыбалкой, и психологической помощью для пострадавших от их правления. В число таких входит Вилли, которому запретили свисать со стены вниз головой, и который очень расстроен по этому поводу, и, как ни странно, Омар, который заколебался собирать тарелки по всему зданию школы (ведь кто знает, где Эй-Джею приспичит их оставить).

И день за днем Луис отхватывает от Вайлет, и день за днем Эй-Джей сидит преданным щенком у кровати Клем, и день за днем её лицо приобретает здоровый цвет, а нога медленно, но верно заживает.

Вайлет садится рядом и привычно кладёт руку на лоб Клементины — он не горячий, лишь чуть тёплый. Потом вздыхает, переплетая свои пальцы с чужими. Редко выдаётся возможность побыть с ней наедине, когда тут ещё двое таких как Ви — которые любят Клем больше всего на свете.

— Мы со всем разберёмся. — тихо произносит Вайлет, большим пальцем гладит острые костяшки. — Только просыпайся поскорее, ладно?


End file.
